Christmas Special
by Unknownred
Summary: A short Christmas Special dedicated to Mikan Sakura from Natsume Hyuga! One-shot! MxN (A/N: Trust me, you won't regret reading this! Also, I intentionally made Natsume slightly cheesy for Mikan's sake.)


Christmas Special

By: Unknownred

A/N: A short Christmas Special dedicated to Mikan Sakura from Natsume Hyuga! One-shot! MxN

Disclaimer: I don't own Gakuen Alice!

sS**Ss

s*s

sS**Ss

Ugh.

Alone again…

More like I was ditched.

Earlier it was Hotaru who decided to dine on crabs rather than spend a day with her best friend (no surprise there), then my friends including Sumire, Anna, Nonoko (who all had dates), and even Yuu (the first person who befriended me in elementary school) decided to study rather than keep me accompany in Central Town.

Not only did my friends have an alibi, so did my family! My Uncle had an important appointment to attend to, along with Narumi sensai (whom played a fatherly role in my life throughout my elementary years) in tow. And the last person whom I thought wouldn't abandon me was my grandpa who told me he was busy and couldn't take the time to visit me!

Argh! Ever since my graduation from college, I achieved my teaching diploma and decided to head back to Gakuen Alice to teach. Besides, I had hoped that I get congratulated by a certain someone who thought I was too dumb to even try to continue at school. And by a certain person, I mean that stupid pervert, Natsume.

Huffing, I rounded the row of stores in the market and continued the direction of my favorite shop.

"Ohh," I pouted, my brows furrowing at the thoughts of Natsume's negative response the night before.

_It was a frigid evening as I walked to the gates of Gakuen Alice and recalled a quick flashback of how I got here. Shaking my head at the memory of being saved by Narumi sensai, I remembered an important detail that made me blush. I looked up at the tree being blocked by the tall walls and envisioned a small boy with a serious face and raven locks ready to pounce over the fence. Who knew he was going to be my fateful encounter? Swallowing, I reached for the gates. But before I could push them open, a warm hand shot out and caught my wrist, startling me. Turning to my offender, my eyes widen at the sight before me. _

_Natsume stood there, sweaty and out of breath. Did he run all the way here to meet me? I thought. He glared at me and spat out, "What do you think you're doing?"_

_Baffled at his question, I frowned and moved to shake his hand off, "Heading inside, why? Is there a problem?"_

_He narrowed his eyes at me, suspiciously. His pupils moved quickly to the sides before focusing once again on my own. He gripped my wrist and stepped forward, "Are you stupid?"_

_What? I looked at him in disbelief, did he just— "Excuse me?"_

"_You shouldn't be out here alone without an escort!" He explained, pushing the gates open. _

"_And you're going to do just that? Oh, how generous of you," I faked a smile and jerked my hand out of his grasp. "But I can take care of myself, thank you very much."_

_What's his problem? Didn't he trust me that I could handle any troubling situation with my nullification Alice? After all, I did prefecture it over the years and if anyone gets in the way of me being happy, I'll show them. I'll show him! _

"_Please," Natsume snorted at my claim, "You can't even say "NO" to anyone with influence to save your life."_

_I gaped. Did he just insult me? I gritted my teeth. No, I'm not going to cry over this stupid comment of his— although, his words does sting a bit. I can resist influences! Glaring at him while shaking my head with disapproval, I turned around swiftly and walked through the gates. _

"_Oi!" He called._

_I didn't stop to hear what he had to say; too caught up in my own thoughts, to give him the attention he wanted from me._

"_Polka!"_

_Psh, as if that would get me to acknowledge him. _

"_Strawberries!" His voice sounded distant now as I walked further into the school's entrance._

_He deserves it for pushing passed my limits. If he wants my attention, he'll have to earn it. I'm not going to stand on edge anymore— wondering if he's okay and safe or even when he's going to start acting like a boyfriend should. No, I had had enough of his attitude. I won't worry about him anymore— not until he tells me his true feelings about me!_

_I stomped all the way to the doors of the school, my eyes stinging with tears. _

Blinking, I paused in step and looked around me. The market seemed busy today (as always), but it felt like something was off… or strangely— huh, is that music I hear?

Further ahead, music drifted through the crowds and perked many heads of consumers and sellers. Curious to see what's happening, I started off running towards the sounds of instruments which happened to be the direction of the open court, the opposite of my primary goal.

Pushing pass a crowded group, I made it to the front and saw a few middle schoolers taking on some high schoolers on a battle of dance moves in the wide court. Awed at the cool moves the dancers produced, I watched some more before it ended with the cute middle schoolers winning in the end. Clapping along with everyone else, I began to depart back to my original goal when I heard my name being called.

"Mikan sensai."

Turning around, confused, I faced the man whom made me think twice of him the night before. I parted my lips, ready to spout some common sense into him when he held up a hand.

"Save it." He said, taking a step forward towards me.

I swallowed, feeling my cheeks flush red. Oh, he did _**not**_ just shush me! I narrowed my eyes, fisting my hands at my side before taking a step forward, "What are you doing here? I thought you were too busy avoiding me."

His eyes soften a bit before turning his attention to the descending dancers on the platform. I glanced aside, wondering if my words were a little harsh. _Good. _

"It's nothing like that." He said, not giving me enough time to respond back before he locked eyes with mine again, "Everything will be explained soon. I promise."

I took a step back, blinking a few times, confused to why he was telling me this. And his eyes, such a warm brown color made my insides churn with glee. Feeling my cheeks start to burn, I bit down on my lip, hoping it wouldn't show.

"Stay here. Don't wander off." He instructed, taking another step towards me, "Okay?"

I scratched my arm, feeling lonely already. Why is he telling me this? There's no one I know here that's not standing in front of me, giving me those heart-warming eyes which made me shiver. Breaking his gaze, I lowered my head and stared at my feet, "Why?"

Should I look up to see his reaction? No, I won't let him have the satisfaction of me being lean with him just because we're in a relationship.

"Sensai." I hear him breathe down my neck, his hand tucking a loose strand behind my ear before taking another step closer to me, his shoes meeting mine. I swallowed. Feeling soft and yet, embarrassed from being called sensai, I lifted my hands and covered my red face.

I hear a chuckle before he embraces me, pulling me strongly to his chest and saying the things I've wish he had said the day I graduated, making me loosen my grudge against him. "You did it! I knew you could surpass any obstacle… even my discouragement for motivation won you over."

He's praising me. I smiled behind my hands, glad that he couldn't see it and still embarrassed that he's giving me such attention in public. His broad chest is so welcoming, so warm that I just want to melt into his arms, and lean my head where his heart is at. Yes, there's nothing getting in my way— I finally got him to win me over!

I snapped my eyes open, wait! _Motivation?_ He was discouraging me not to continue at school so I could prove him wrong? I blinked up at him, his gaze sliding in sync with mine.

His eyes dazzled with mystery as he stared down at me. At the moment, the public didn't matter to me as we both began inching closer to each other's faces. Before our lips could touch, he backed away at the last second, leaving me shocked and speechless.

"Not yet." He shook his head and turned to go.

I knitted my eye brows together, feeling disoriented as I watch him start to depart. With my outstretched hand, I asked where he was going, "Natsume?"

He turns his head, "I'll be back."

Is he leaving me again? Just like my friends and family? Another day of feeling alone, being alone? I watch him go again before he paused in step once more and muttered a little loudly for me to hear, "Wait for me."

_Trust me._ Is probably what he meant to say, I thought to myself and nodded to no one in particular.

Sighing, I stood awkwardly to the side of the wide court, wondering what Natsume had to do that was so important than being with his girl friend. Did he forget that today is Christmas Eve?

I looked around, taking in the many couples and family gather around the square. They were all smiles and no frowns like how I'm looking right now. "Oh," I whined to myself, embracing myself from the cold.

"Hey Ugly," A voice that was far more than familiar to me made me turn swiftly around to see my best friend standing there in a black dress with a cute white, fuzzy headband.

I gasped at how beautiful Hotaru looked and wondered if she was going out tonight with Ruka. I smiled at her brightly, "Oh Hotaru, am I glad to see you!"

"Are you?" She didn't smile back and took a few steps towards me before lifting a hand to my face. Thinking she was going to pet my head like she usually does whenever I'm feeling down, she flicks me instead. Crying out in surprise, I cover the stinging spot where her finger made contact.

"Owie," I rubbed the sore spot, "Hotaru!"

"You'll thank me later." She says, giving me a small smile before the lights in the courtyard became dimmer and a slow music trailed from behind her.

Bewildered at her strange behavior, I furrowed my brows and looked around, wondering where the music was coming from and how was it that the sky was night without me noticing?

Focusing back to Hotaru who was still standing in front of me had stomped her feet and snapped her fingers to the beat as the song started getting louder. I raised a single brow, what is she doing?

"_It's a beautiful night," _A manly voice streamed throughout the court, bouncing off the walls and attracting a few people passing by as they paused and looked over in awe at Hotaru clapping her hands in a big arc while dancing around an invisible box.

"_Is it the look in your eyes?"_

I bit my lip wondering if she was trying to cheer me up or something related to making me less depressed. Focused solely on Hotaru, I hadn't notice other random dancers hopping into the song and dancing routinely with her. Feeling bizarrely acute at the act, I couldn't help but crack a smile at their performance.

"Whoa, I want to join in too!" Two girls giggled beside me. From my peripheral vision, I noticed they were wearing the same outfit as they jumped up and down in excitement. Parting my lips, I turned fully around to face them and gasped to see Nonoko and Anna pretending to be a passerby and as if I wasn't surprised already, they then both ran to the front and joined the dance. I watched as they shook their index fingers from side to side before splitting into two groups and throwing their hands in the air and swooping in circles around each other. Then, from the corner of my eyes, I saw two arms loop through my own, pushing me forward. Startled, I turned my attention to both candidates and instantly recognized Sumire and Koko, grinning at me.

What is going on? I was about to question them but they had already let go of me and were now running around me and then each other. Before I knew it, they had waved at me before descending to the mob of dancers which, now that I looked more closely— was that grandpa on the ends doing the boogie? Gaping at the sight, I examined the other dancers and identified a few other friends and family members. Raising a brow in suspicion, I couldn't help but think that I was left out on an important Christmas memo. Did everyone plan this without me knowing? For my sake... because I know I'm clumsy and yeah, I mess things up… but I've matured!

Biting my lip, I looked as they danced to the rhythm of the music.

"— _bells sing like oooh, _

_So what you wanna do?"_

Which also brought me to wondering who was singing this song? I glanced around, my eyes roaming the crowds of standing on-goers. Although I couldn't place whose voice was singing, it sure did sounded a bit familiar and yet so foreign. Turning to go see if I could spot the singer, I felt a hand wrap around my wrist and pulled me back to the front.

Feeling slightly annoyed at the strange antics of tonight's event, I turn to see Ruka as he twirled Hotaru across his front towards me. She had given me a small smile before reversing the spin and melted back into the group of dancers. I swallowed, feeling my nose sting, a sign that the waterworks are about to burst.

"_And we'll go, go, go, go-go." _

Frowning, I felt even lonelier. Why are all my friends and family dancing together without me dancing with them? Why didn't they invite me along for the ride? Was this why they were so distant from me the whole week? And where was Natsume anyway?

Shouldn't he be back by now? He did tell me to wait for him but its cold and, and—

My head snapped to the angle of the stage. For a quick moment, I thought I saw Natsume run to the back. Parting my lips in question, I step towards the stage and was fixated on the long line of dancers in front of me whom then dove in a right-left pattern until the very person jumped up on the stage at the very end, holding a microphone, _"I think I wanna marry you."_

Shivering, I paled at seeing the one person who made my heart beat faster than I could run from Hotaru's Gun-Punch invention. He vine-walked down the aisle as his dancers twirled behind him after he passed them, singing into the microphone. _"Just say I do—o!" _

I could feel the goose bumps on my arms and back as he ascended towards me. Oh my goodness, who knew Natsume could sing and dance? Realizing I was gawking, I covered my mouth, smiling and blushing behind my hand at how handsome he looked singing and dancing.

"_Oh, it's a beautiful night," _He sang; now slowly swaying in front of me, he had locked eyes with my own and I swear I had caught a twinkle before he spun with the rest of his back up dancers. _"Hey baby."_

I pursed my lips, taking in his deep but husky tenor voice, and feeling the swirl of words make my insides flutter as he continued to sing to me. _"I think I want to marry you."_

Me too. I wish. I want to— Wait! Those are the lyrics to the song? From the start, I haven't been actually hearing what he has been singing all along and now, just from hearing that single line…

Was he trying to tell me that… he wants to…?

"_Who cares baby,"_ He stepped towards me, his hand reaching out towards mine and as he grasped it, pulled it up to his chest and slightly swayed as he breathed out the same line as before, _"I think I want to marry you."_

The song ended with a hum and it felt to me, like, Natsume and I were the only two human beings standing in a frozen time and space. Eyes locked, searching each other's emotions, lips pressed in a line, cheeks tinged with adoration and here he was, breaking down the inner walls I had built just for him the night before.

"Mikan," He spoke, his voice slipping through our quiet moment of loving and forgiveness, "You should know by now that I'm a cold, overprotective brute and—"

_Pervert?_ I thought aloud, making a small cough before he continued as if I hadn't added anything to his list of titles.

"Ever since our relationship started, you're still the same as always," He noted and then started counting off his fingers, "slow to realize things, oblivious to your surroundings—

"Ugly when she cries," Hotaru adds in, breaking the time freeze moment. I pouted, showing her that I didn't appreciate her suggestions.

"Curious and gullible, emotionally sensitive—" Natsume continued, not breaking rhythm.

Okay, definitely _not_ what I was expecting of a confession. I clicked my tongue on the roof of my mouth and glared at him, "I _am_ not!"

He raised a brow at me, hinting that I had already complained, showing my womanly features of how fast my feelings were to his words. How couldn't I? He provoked me!

"Sakura Mikan…" He breathed in and exhaled, before giving me this unearthly, serious look and spoke his mind aloud, "I love you. I always have and there will not be a day where someone will step between us and woo you away— I'll make sure of it."

He held up his unoccupied hand, a small fire popping from his palm. I laughed.

The fire then vanishes in a blink of an eye as he retreats his hand into his pants pocket and pulls out a small velvet box. I held my breath; my eyes flickered from the box to his eyes and back. What's this? Could it be what I think it is?

I watched as he placed his hand over the front as if he was going to open it for me. But before he did, he had already spoken and I had caught only two words, "— marry me?"

I blinked. Wasn't he supposed to show me the ring before he asks me? And, what happened to kneeling on one knee like those traditional proposals usually are? I twist my lips before spilling what I thought, "If the ring fits…"

A moment of silence ensue everyone around us. I heard a few palms to foreheads and sighs. Was that a wrong thing to say? Did it sound like I had rejected him? I swallowed, great; I just made myself sound more of an idiot than I already am! I was about to palm my own forehead before I heard a low chuckle from him.

I hadn't noticed he had already opened the box since I was focused on my thoughts of what others had thought of my answer to him. I snapped my attention to what Natsume was holding now in both his thumb and index fingers; two pieces of the ring. Split and broken. I gaped, my mouth falling open as I watched him grab my left hand with both his pinkies and pulled together the ring around my ring finger.

Confused to what he was doing— was he trying to size the ring on my finger? Did he get the wrong size? Is that why he purposely broke the ring in half? Did I ruin his moment of asking my hand in marriage? Oh my—

"Ow!" I gasped, feeling the hot metal burn around my finger; Natsume's finger welting the band together. I stared bewildered and yet, amazed at his creative handiwork. When he was done, he lifted my hand to his lips and kissed the ring, making the hotness fade away.

I blush. Speechless, I stared at my hand, at the ring on my finger— a silver band with a pebble size diamond in the socket, except it wasn't a diamond, "Your stone?"

"Do you approve?" He muttered, looking away, his cheeks tinged bright red.

I started tearing up, smiling as I did so and nodding all at the same time, "Yes."

He snapped his attention back at me, a smirk now replacing his earlier blush, "Told you, you couldn't say no."

I dropped my smile; a shock of realization hit me as if all along he had planned this from the beginning, a prank to show me that I really am stupid for falling for influential guilt—gah! I pressed my lips together into a pout as I pounced on him, his laugh making everyone feel at ease as they cheered us on.

One thing I knew for sure, today was the best day; a day for deep thinking and unexpected surprises… It's not everyday you see someone you love put together a flash mob just for you while he sings and dance and just spill out his feelings for the world to see— in that case, Natsume— I leaned in to kiss him, I love you too!

sS**Ss

_Fin_

sS**Ss

Disclaimer: "Marry You" by Bruno Mars.

A/N: Thank you for reading and I hoped you enjoyed this Christmas Special!


End file.
